Guild Class
When joining a Guild, you are able to select from several Guild Classes. This selection will impact certain factors in your game, depending on your choice. More choices will become available as you increase your investements and as your Guild's level rises. Some Guild classes will also be awarded as event rewards. Availability There are two criteria for selecting a class: #The class has to be available to your Guild. #The class has to be available to you. If the class is not available to you, but other Guild members can select it, you haven't earned it yet (criteria 2). Invest more in your guild, OR, it was a guild ranking reward BUT you had to be in the guild when the reward was distributed. (class is linked with your account not the guild) If nobody in your Guild can select it, it hasn't been unlocked yet for your Guild (criteria 1). Raise your Guild level, or your guild did not rank high enough in the event where it was awarded. Some classes may require participation or top Guild Rankings in select events. Class Level Collecting enough Mastery Points will let you increase the level of your class. Increasing your Class Level will increase the bonus effect of the class, as well as allow you to select an Advanced Class. You can raise your Mastery Points several ways: Finish quests and win battles (general activity) obselete as of Aug 9, 2013 *''1 Mastery point for every exp points earned:'' **''When you earn 79 exp points or less, 1 Mastery point for every 15 exp points earned. (rounded down)'' **''When you earn 80 exp points or more, 1 Mastery point for every 20 exp points earned (rounded down)'' *''1 Mastery point for every 10 attack points consumed.'' #Use the Mastery Apple item (reward from Apples of Knowledge weekly quest, event ranking rewards, War Medal Exchange, Dragon Coin Exchange). #Fighting Raid bosses encountered while questing in storyline or weekly quests (As of Aug 9th, 2013) #Using Guild Class ability during a Guild war The Class Level will increase when you have accumulated a set amount of points. The amount required to increase your Class Level increases with your Class Level. Advanced Classes These will require a certain Mastery level in a corresponding lower class. Changing Class You will only be able to change your class after a certain period of time has past since your last selection. The Training Clock items bought in the Store may reduce this time period. Your old Class's level and Mastery will be saved, so you will not have lost it if you later change back. Leaving your Guild Leaving your guild will remove your class, but if you later join a guild you will still have the class at the same level and Mastery. Note that it might not be available for selection if you joined a new Guild. 'Mastery Apple' Drops in the Apples of Knowledge event available each monday. Used to increase the Mastery level of your current Guild Class. *Regular (Rg) - Increases your Mastery by 5 *Superior (Sp) - increases your Mastery by 30 *Deluxe (DX) - Increases your Mastery by 100 'Mastery Points' Apprentice Level Classes Veteran Level Classes Master Level Classes (None released yet) 'Classes' Attack Type Classes Defense Type Classes Quest Type Classes Healer Type Classes Artisan Type Classes Spellcaster Type Classes Curse Type Classes Event Type Classes